


一周两次（下）

by zero_mizuki



Category: Detective Conan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_mizuki/pseuds/zero_mizuki
Summary: 一个敢撩，一个敢上
Kudos: 4





	一周两次（下）

7.  
一周后，当降谷发现按摩真的有效时，不由靠在椅背长叹一声。其实在第二次按摩时，痛感已经减轻了很少，接下来几天排尿也顺利了一些。这样下去，应该很快就能好起来。他一边乐观地猜测，一边发信息约风见来吃晚饭。

这是第三次。

从第二次起，风见就说更乐意吃降谷做的料理，降谷也乐的免去防偷听的功夫，在自家厨房大显身手，有时还会带回波洛的甜点新品或三明治。权当是给义务劳动的部下的报酬。

尽管最近正处理一起走私案，关于风见的调查仍推进了不少。在他入职两年、也是转到降谷手下之前时，处理过两起对男性青年的人身侵害事件，当中仅仅相隔三个月。由于不属于公安负责的范围，很快转给了刑事部。花了半天终于在档案室查到了两人的资料，本想按照调查的套路与对方取得联系打探情况，但考虑到风见的心情，最终作罢。如果有需要，下次还是直接问风见好了，他不是会隐瞒实情的那种男人。

降谷并非那种会对下属手下留情的人。只要有必要，别说下属，对朝夕相处的同事甚至上司，他都能毫不留情地下手调查。不过现在还没到“有必要”的程度，而且风见是个特例。降谷觉得应该给这位一直以来不遗余力支持自己的右臂一些更为亲密的待遇。

比如信任。

比如不对对方的过去横加干涉。

比如尊重对方的性生活隐私。

很快收到了风见“了解”的回复。他站起身伸了个长长的懒腰，拿起外套戴好配枪走出警察厅。今天下午他要去见自己的一位线人，是费了不少功夫才策反的某个极端组织的中层人员，也是这次走私案的买家之一。

通常来说，风见和降谷先生的见面并不都能顺利。警察的生活充满了各种各样的突发状况，两人都能准时出现在约定地点的情况大约只占五成——如果不把降谷突如其来的单方面召唤计算在内的话。因此现在这个降谷在傍晚碰面前受伤的意外，倒并不真的很意外。

情况似乎是降谷先生与某组织人员碰面时，被那个组织盯上了。对方没有军火，但是人数众多还带了棒球棍之类的东西，饶是降谷先生也受了些伤才成功脱身。还有足够的余裕将来龙去脉发邮件给自己，应该伤的不重，风见这么想着，又止不住的担心：毕竟是承受力超强的降谷，伤势轻重的界定标准似乎也与常人有些不同。直到开车到警察医院见到金发上司后，才终于松了口气。对方右臂包着厚厚的绷带，脸颊有一小块淤青，其他看起来并无大碍。

“降谷先生。”在诊室门口，风见微微致意，接过了降谷抱在怀里的袋子，里面装着大大的X光片和诊断报告。对方也站起身：

“回家吧，风见。”

“诶？那报告和后续处理……那位线人怎么样了？”

“别担心，已经安排部下保护了。报告明天再写也不迟。说好的一起吃饭，现在还来得急。”

“这可不行！您的右臂受伤了不是吗。我送您回去，路上买些速食怎么样？”

降谷侧过头小心地扯出一点微笑：“但是食材已经买好了，再说了速食也不健康……麻烦风见来做饭可以吗。”

这根本不是疑问的语气。风见心中默默吐槽着。

晚饭做了煎鱼、酱茄子、海带汤，还有以芹菜为主的蔬菜沙拉。风见原本就会做一些简单的饭菜，只是手艺不如降谷。这次降谷亲自站在一旁指导，做出来的饭菜味道相当不错。两人在饭桌边坐下，一边吃着热腾腾的晚饭一边聊天。降谷换成了左手吃饭，用不好筷子，只能换成叉子。

“降谷先生，右手，真的不要紧吗？”

“虽然痛是有些痛，但只是皮肉伤，过几天就会好了。”

“不过最近生活上会很不方便吧，也没办法写字。”

“话是如此，总会有办法的，吃饭可以用叉子，或者买寿司之类的东西。着急出门可以打车，写字可以用打字代替。紧急情况的话，左手字也勉强能写。放心吧，这种情况也不是第一次遇到了。”

“真是辛苦啊。如果有什么需要尽管联系我就好。”

“谢谢。不过，这就是独身坏处啊。”降谷带着爽朗得不真实的笑容抬起头，“风见好像对恋爱什么的不太热心呢。”

“这方面降谷先生也没资格说我吧。”

“哪里，我可是一直有为恋人而好好努力着呢。”

“请饶了我吧，恋人是国家什么的，也太夸张了。”

“不过风见君也在努力吧。我查了你之前处理的案子，有几起针对青年男性的人身伤害，是在帮助遇到性暴力的同性恋年轻人吧。”

忽然换成敬语，风见浑身的汗毛都因为不习惯而竖起来：“确实……在软件上选择对象的话偶尔就会遇到这种事情，也许是作为警察的直觉，容易闻出受害者的气息，所以一旦确认就会亮明警察身份，鼓励他们报警。不过这种事件不再公安负责的范畴，后来类似的事件就直接转给刑事部的同期了。以及……敬语什么的还是……”

“因为觉得这样努力着的风见很值得敬佩嘛。然后呢，有没有遇到心动的人？受害者遇上风见这样的警察应该会感觉很安心吧，没有试着发展一下吗？”

“这么说来，确实有收到表白。不过那时候才当上公安不久，完全没想过要找个恋人之类的。而且，”风见有点脸红，轻叹了口气犹豫着说下去：“虽然当时那个人去世好几年了，但还是想着他的事，觉得没有新的恋人也无所谓。”

“是足以记到现在的那么深的感情啊。”

“不……再怎么说到现在也过去十一年了，只能算是美好的中学回忆了。”风见带着一点藏不住的笑容，又露出几分无奈：“现在喜欢的人，大概不可能真的追得到，能维持现状就心满意足了。”

“炮友？”

“不是，是现实生活中认识的人。”

“那也可以约出来试试嘛。”

风见咽下一小块鱼——加了料酒果然更好吃——苦笑着仔细思考着措辞：“不是这样……降谷先生您是不是对我们同性恋群体的性生活有什么误解。虽说随意和别人上床的人也有不少……欸，我看上去是这种人吗？”

金发男子故意顿了顿，露出恶魔般的微笑：“你太熟练了。”

风见眼疾手快地截住趁机从降谷叉子上滑下来的生菜，也接住对方的玩笑：“得让他满意才是。毕竟我可不像降谷先生能抓住男人的胃啊。”

降谷笑了：“不过，不试试怎么知道？”

窗外隐约响着汽车的轰鸣，餐厅的灯光流淌在碗沿。自己地碗已经空了，风见抬起头认真地看着饭桌对面敬爱的上司、性命相托的同伴，直到对方隐隐不安地停下多少有些笨拙的左手，才鼓起勇气开口：“这样的话，那个，降谷先生，虽然很不好意思，但——还是我来喂你吧！我已经吃饱了。”

“如果你坚持的话……不过今天已经麻烦你太多了，休息一下好了。”

“没关系。我想为降谷先生多做一些事情。”

降谷眨了眨眼：“你已经送我回家，做了晚饭，等会儿还要刷碗，晚上要按摩。因为自己受伤而麻烦你做了这么多，我也会过意不去的。”

“等等，今晚也要？”

“当然了。我也想快点好起来啊。只是手臂上有皮肉伤而已，不碍事。”他带着灿烂而极具说服力的笑容，继续叉起一块芹菜放到嘴边。

风见再次感到，自己的心栽在这位金发万人迷的直男上司手里，是有原因的。

降谷先生的身体现在很容易打开了。风见带着些许罪恶感将手指伸进去，没花什么时间就摸到了那个有弹性的小东西。他弯曲着手指，用指尖有规律地来回揉摁，对方的括约肌也一阵一阵温柔地收缩，紧紧包裹着他的指根。

真的，就像用手指做爱一样。

风见强迫自己抛开这些思绪，无视被唤醒的本能，规规矩矩地活动手指。如果抛去其中的色情意味，这其实是件索然无味且费力的工作。目光在房间漂来漂去，最后还是落到了金发上司身上。降谷没再喊疼，也没像晚饭时那样主动聊天，而是乖顺的闭着眼睛侧躺着。身上和脸上的伤痕一瞬间使他看起来像是被抛弃在街头的玩具。裸露的身体其他地方还留有浅色的疤痕，在深色的皮肤上格外显眼。其实，降谷并不是疤痕体质，大多数伤口早已恢复如初，但几年的卧底生活中大大小小的伤不下百个，其中不乏枪伤和手术留下的痕迹，难免落下几处伤疤，像是英雄的勋章一样夺人眼球。

风见发现自己忍不住盯着它们看。下半身又硬了几分。

仿佛感受到炽热的目光一般，降谷动了动。部下吓得立刻低头专注于手指工作，默默祈祷魔鬼上司没有解锁读心术这项技能。指尖的触觉有些麻木了，他慢慢抽出来，在凉凉的空气中活动一会儿，再次探入那个温暖的地方。足量的润滑剂使得抽出和插入都没有任何问题，降谷的肛门口看起来亮亮的，连浅褐色的毛发也被弄得湿漉漉的，说是足量，也许有些太过量了。

身下人再次动了动，发出了一声微弱的低吟。风见停了下来：“疼吗？”

“不，没事。”降谷睁开了眼睛回答，没有看向他。

风见疑惑地收回目光，然后才后知后觉的发现一个事实：降谷勃起了。

一定很难受。虽然风见只在十多年前和中学恋人做爱时当过下面，但根据这些年的经验，即使是习惯了用前列腺获得快感的人也很难只用后面达到高潮。说到底，男人先天的生理结构决定了阴茎是获得高潮的主力军，这一点不管怎么尝试也无法否定。风见把左手放在降谷的侧腰，靠近小腹一些的位置。他还不敢直接上手，搞不好会被力大无穷的上司一脚从床上蹬到房门口。

“可以吗，降谷先生？”

“什么？”对方再次睁开眼镜，左臂微微支起身体。

风见直接将手探过去，握住位于小腹底部的根部，无视对方猛然绷紧的肌肉与抗议。降谷的东西硬而温暖，棕色的毛发触感柔软，令他联想到野生狐狸——不那么平顺的火焰色毛发、机警独立亮闪闪的眼眸，还有结实如石头的温热肌肉，标志着长年累月野外生活的艰苦。他将整个手掌包裹住柱身，细细感受着这份热度，然后不断用力收紧又放松。手中的小降谷也随之作出反应，硬度很快增加，顶部神气地翘了起来。

“不觉得这有点过分？”它的主人已经撑起身，挑眉注视着大胆的下属。

“发炎的液体要排出来才会好得快。总不能让降谷先生自己动手。”

降谷喂叹一声重新躺好：“总有种被当成约炮对象占了便宜的感觉。”

“放心。我很熟练。”

对方嗤嗤笑了一下，再次合上眼。不过这次平静的面容没能保持多久。很快他就在风见的前后夹击下咬紧了牙关，将身体不由自主的扭动和呻吟声都压制到最小。下属真的很会，降谷想。被这双手服侍是一种享受，难怪会有炮友爱上他，尤其是不谙世事、受到创伤后接受了恋人一般的安抚和保护的青年。

“不用忍着，降谷先生。”风见一边说着，一边加力紧紧握住柱身，大拇指摩擦最敏感的顶端。刺激前列腺的那只手也愈发激烈，并不特别用力却足够坚定地来回按压着。

降谷没搞明白部下指的是声音还是射精。不过这不重要，因为紧接着他就迎来了高潮，猛烈而深沉。平日排便才会使用到的肌肉仿佛拥有了独立意志，久久地痉挛收缩，用前所未有的力量紧缚探入身体的柱状异物，一股暖流自小腹猛地扩散开，仿佛从脚底到头顶的血管都欣喜地舒展开来久违的伸了个长长的懒腰。太舒服了，他想。他说不出话，也不想动弹，只能这么静静地躺着，倾听心跳在体内的回音，感受着柔软包裹着全身的幸福，等待漫长的射精结束。从触觉得知，风见用备在一旁的柔软毛巾及时覆住了龟头，降谷默默在心里感谢对方的细心。

时间失去了概念。不知过了多久，射精结束后，他依然久久躺着，享受着峡谷回声般的余韵，胸口急剧的起伏与激烈的心跳好一会儿才平复下去。肛门里的手指已经抽了出来，风见大概非常理解降谷此时的感受，没有打扰他，而是默默站起身清理现场，摘下指套丢进垃圾桶，将沾满精液的毛巾拿到洗手间，很快又拿了条热水浸过又拧干的干净毛巾回来，帮降谷一点点擦干净了下体。轻缓的节奏加上释放后的疲惫，降谷感觉困意猝不及防席卷了整个脑袋。

清理很快完成了。在风见眼里，降谷自从高潮后就一动不动，像是侧着身睡着了。这样看上去，与被玩弄后就弃置大街、浑身泥污的洋娃娃更像了几分。他停了几秒，大约在考虑接下来怎么办，然后小心地为金发上司拉上被子，反复犹豫了好一会儿，才鼓起勇气挨着降谷背后躺下。

“不试试怎么知道”，降谷先生确实是这么说的，对吧。

对方依然毫无动静。他注视了一会儿，又忍不住伸出一只胳膊将降谷环在怀里。当然没敢用力，也避开了包着绷带的小臂。现在，上司的金发离他的那么近，风见可以清晰地看到在枕头上蹭乱了的碎发。甚至近到鼻息带起的气流都足以扰动它们。

怀中人发出一点鼻音，翻过一点身，几乎完全靠在了风见怀里。现在他可以看到对方脸上的划伤了，那里还存有药水和消毒剂的气息，血痂的颜色也深了些。正当他抬起身凑近时，降谷毫无预警地睁开双眼。

一时间，灰色的与蓝色的眼眸就这样对视着。

“可以吗，降谷先生？”

风见率先打破了沉默，一副“只要被拒绝立刻就下床”的温顺神情。而降谷没有回答，依然只是定定地注视着他的眼睛。但不管以怎样的标准来看，都没有要拒绝的意思，那么就是同意了吧。

这么想着，风见嘴角不由带上了温和的微笑：“没关系，睡吧。”

听到这句话，降谷重新阖上眼睛，小声如叹息：“辛苦了。谢谢，风见。”

“没关系。”风见关掉房间的灯，调整姿势将降谷拉近怀里，几乎整个身体都隔着被子贴在了一起，更加小声地回应：“能让降谷先生满意就好。”

房间归于沉静。降谷那团被子有规律地微弱起伏着，隔着被子，风见努力感受着对方的体温与形状。躺的无聊了，他又抬起手臂轻轻梳理抚摸着那一头金发，指尖不经意间蹭过棕色的皮肤。

风见知道，降谷一定早已感受出，自己正是那个被下属暗恋着的人。两人都从来没有表明过，但风见就是知道。不管再怎么隐藏，细碎的好意总会从日常的一举一动中一丝丝泄露出来，就像大门紧闭的蛋糕店也总飘着隐隐奶香，足以使敏锐的公安精英察觉。

但降谷从来没有什么讨厌和拒绝的表现。那也就是说……

金发下的柔软皮肤近在眼边，黑夜勾勒出对方美丽挺拔的面容轮廓。风见不安分地寻找着降谷脸颊上没有伤口的皮肤，慢慢落下几个吻。

再抬头，降谷正瞪大眼睛看着自己，吓得风见一个激灵。没等他动弹或解释什么，上司扭过身抬起膝盖，隔着被子也精准无比地顶到了那个坚硬立着的东西，也是风见大着胆子频频小动作的源头：

“既然你这么说……那就去厕所自己解决完了再过来。”降谷威胁似的用力顶了顶，闭上眼睛，又忽然意识到什么似的猛地睁开。风见屏住了呼吸。

果不其然，两秒后，他被蹬下了床，伴随着上司狂暴的声音：“衬衫！脱了再上床！”

“……是！”


End file.
